This story's missing a Wishing Well - Jenilah
by Screamlee
Summary: Since breaking up, Jennifer can't get the thoughts of her old friend out of her head. Is it possible that... Delilah fee;s the same? Jennifer West X Delilah Jackson


**EDIT: I uploaded this a while ago, and It got taken down for whatever reason. Anyways, I saw it in my documents on FF with 1 Day of Life, So I'm putting it back up.**

**A short Jenilah story. I don't honestly know why I wrote this, But I did. It's just a short story... Nothing big. I was inspired by a picture on DeviantART and I started writing. The song in this is **_**Kill the Lights **_**by The Birthday Massacre. So... Review. Thanks~ Hope you guys like this.**

* * *

**Kill the Lights**

A 19-year-old Jennifer West rolled over in her bed. Her younger 17-year-old sister, Destiny, slept soundly next to her. She looked over. Her radio stared blankly at her, turned off. She pressed the button and turned the knob slightly, turning it on.

A Song suddenly came on. Beautiful soft notes playing. "Where have I heard this song?" She asked herself quietly.

_This story's missing a wishing well,  
__No mirror to show and tell,  
__No kiss that can break the spell,  
__I'm falling asleep.  
__Every prince is a fantasy,  
__The witch is inside of me,  
__Her poison will wash away the memory,_

All at once, Jennifer Recognized the song. "Kill the lights.." She whispered. She suddenly saddened. She knew the song because it was the favorite song of a girl named Delilah Jackson. After being best friends for six years, Delilah and her had had a falling out in High School. Right after their 10th Grade year. They'd broken up. Completely.

Things were returned, Names were called, People were Hurt, Sides were chosen. Delilah'd chosen to go to a different school. She'd left everything behind, Not telling anyone. No one had seen her since.

_We kill the lights, And put on a show,  
__It's all a lie, But you'd never know,  
__The star will shine, And then it will fall,  
__And you will forget it all..._

Jenn sighed, rolling onto her back. She could easily remember her old friend. Her blonde hair, falling to the small of her back, Often dyed different colors. Her bright blue eyes, her pale skin, Her adorable freckles she constantly tried to hide. Then there they were, together. Singing the song at the top of their lungs. Not caring if people looked at them strangely.

_And after Midnight we're all the same,  
__No glass shoe to bring us fame,  
__Nobody to take the blame,  
__We're falling apart,  
__Every story's a waiting game,  
__A flower for every name,  
__Their colors are paling in the falling rain._

'Why did everything fall apart?' She wondered. She ran a hand over her arm, tracing over a small cut that read 'DJ x JW'. Her eyes filled with tears. She missed Delilah. She missed her so fucking much, It wasn't even funny.

_We kill the lights, And put on a show,  
__It's all a lie, But you'd never know,  
__The star will shine, And then it will fall,  
__And you will forget it all... Now you know,  
__It's so much better to pretend there's something waiting for you here,  
__Every letter that you wrote has found it's way to me, My dear,  
__You can make believe that what you say is what I want to hear,  
__I'll keep dancing through this beautiful delusional carreer,  
__Faking every tear, Looking like a compromised suicide...  
__Keeping all my dreams alive~_

Jennifer tilted her head, looking up at the ceiling. She didn't want to think about Delilah. The two wouldn't ever speak to each other again, It seemed. "I wish you were back..." She murmered sleepily. She looked at the time. _**4:03**_

Jennifer sighed and rolled out of bed, pushing the blanket off of her, and hopping to the floor; Rather then just using the ladder like a civilized person. She stumbled over to the door, straightening her tanktop down. She opened her bedroom door, And it swung open. She walked down the hall, Entering her Dining/Living Room area. Looking out the sliding glass doors, She thought she saw a figure.

"No way, Dillon. I'm not dealing with you tonight... I'm too tired for that shit." She sneered, assuming it was her boyfriend. She went into the kitchen and made herself a glass of milk. She put the carton back into the fridge and grabbed the glass, turning and walking back to the hallway. Taking a sip of milk, She glanced at the glass doors. There on the glass, It read:

_~Keeping all of my dreams Alive~_

* * *

**So, Yes. If any of you don't get it, It was Delilah who wrote that on the glass, And Delilah who was at Jenns house because like Jenn missed her, She missed Jenn. So... Sad... Yup. ;-; I hope you guys liked this.**_  
_

**Okay. Bye! Review Please. ;u;**


End file.
